


Just like you said....

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, The Empty (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: "You're dead to me"Those words were like poison when Dean spat them out, Castiel grew silent...





	Just like you said....

"You're dead to me"

Those words were like poison when Dean spat them out, Castiel grew silent...

++++

"Cass?"

The voice that said that was Dean, the one Castiel sacrificed  _everything_ for...

The Hunter stood as he saw the fallen angel stand in front Duma, who Castiel calls 'The Shadow'

A black, goopy portal opened up behind 'Duma' her smile malice as she brought her hand out, as if she were a holding a door opening for a young woman.

"It's time to go Castiel."

"Cass! Stop!"

Castiel turned to Dean, stopping in front of the portal to the Empty, but, his eyes weren't looking at Dean...just at the wall.

"It's just like you said Dean...I'm dead to you."

Dean remembered what Castiel had meant, he called out for the angel once more.

"Cass! Wait-"

But, he was too late, for the angel had stepped into the portal with the Shadow following behind...

The portal closed.

Dean is alone.

He still has Sam, but.

He'll live with the guilt.

Drinking all of his feelings away.

Trying to forget.

Soon he'll forget, but, Castiel won't.

Because...

_The dead never forget._


End file.
